


Dawn

by kojafras



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, I just got out of the theatre, Needed a different ending, Steve Trevor Lives, as he ought to, diana deserves that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kojafras/pseuds/kojafras
Summary: Steve jumps out of the plane just before the explosion hits, and he lives.





	Dawn

He does it out of selfish need. 

Steve points his gun at the shelves upon shelves of bombs behind him, and he falters. Then he thinks of Diana, the righteous fury in her eyes as she set upon No Man’s Land, the pure joy on her face when it snowed in Veld, and her unstoppable determination. He sets his finger on the trigger. He smiles. 

And with his elbow, he breaks open the window beside him. 

Because he loves Diana. More than anything else in this terrible, unforgiving world. And he's selfish as hell. He doesn't want this to be the end. So he break open the window, and as soon as the air comes rushing in, he pulls the trigger and jumps. 

He's falling for a split-second, and then the explosion pushes him. His body feels like it's burning up, and if he had the time he would laugh, because it's worse than Diana’s accursed rope. 

He falls for an indeterminate amount of time–maybe Diana will be able to tell him later, with his father's watch on her wrist–the air battles him, and his body burns. 

Then he's plunged into water, and he thanks his indecision that he was able to fly past the land before starting the explosion. He kicks, lungs and legs and back and his whole body on fire, until he breaches the surface, arms flailing. He wishes Diana were here to hold him, he wishes he had been awake to feel her save him the first time. 

But it's fine, because she will come and find him. He has all the trust in the world that she will triumph, and then realize he made it. He can tell her he loves her again. They can have another night like the one in Veld. Steve can marry her, have kids with her, grow old with her. He can do normal non-wartime things, like have breakfast and try to buy dresses for Diana that she will never wear. He wants to see her again, so badly. 

Steve opens his eyes and sees the dawn of a new day.


End file.
